The invention relates generally to traction apparatus, and more specifically to a portable traction frame and spring assembly for applying traction forces on a person's neck and spine.
Traction devices for applying a prolonged pulling or traction force on the spine to correct dislocations, relieve pressure and for other therapeutic purposes have been in general use for a long time. It is common for such traction devices to apply a longitudinal force to a person's head directed away from his body resulting in a traction force on his neck and spine. A background of traction devices in general is presented in applicant's co-pending U.S. Patent Application, Ser. No. 07,435272, filed 11/09/89 and incorporated herein by reference.
In the prior art, there have been a substantial number of traction frames or other devices for applying cervical traction to the head of the user. One category of these traction frame devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,147, employs an anchor device in the form of an A-frame detachably connectable to the back of a spine board on which a person may be laid. The A-frame includes an adjustable mechanism for applying tension to a traction sling which is attached to the person's head. However, these types of devices have several drawbacks. For example, the traction force pulled on the user's head causes a large rotational moment of force to be placed on the frame caused by the orientation of the frame members relative to the direction of the traction force pulling thereagainst. Also, these types of frames require a specially modified bed or traction board in order to be properly assembled for use.
Further, because of the large moment applied to the frame by the traction force, the frame must be either reinforced or built of heavy or high strength materials which cause the frame to be heavy, expensive, difficult to fold flat or otherwise make portable.
Finally, these types of traction devices do not allow for ambulatory use by the patient.